


此夜過後，汝即未來

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 在最終季結束幾年過後，蝙蝠侠已經徹底掌控哥譚，而奧斯華柯波特在是否恢復與他曾經深愛過男人之間的關係裡掙扎著。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [now you're the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854672) by [depthsofgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofgreen/pseuds/depthsofgreen). 



> 作者註 :  
> 本文建立在愛德和奧斯華於第三季十四集後的衝突有所緩解，但兩人間關係仍不那麼穩固的基礎上。
> 
> 譯者註 :  
> 這篇各種hurt&comfert，中間小虐，結尾就是甜甜甜-而且肉超香。原作者上次上線貌似已經是2018年的事，所以很可惜的還沒拿到授權。

企鹅人獨自坐在冰山酒吧最上層的休息室。隱藏在墨黑的陰影之中，看著下方徹夜跳舞、賭博、狂喝豪飲的人們。

當注意到某個單獨站在吧檯旁，雙手空空，一臉不懷好意的傢伙時，他心不在焉的自手中緊握玻璃杯中啜飲一口。

奥斯華略微向前傾，淡藍色的霓虹光自水晶牆面反射，由下而上描繪著企鵝人的臉龐輪廓-沒什麼人膽敢向上看，基於那些口耳相傳的，光是一眼就足以惹怒哥譚之王並因此失去性命的可怕故事。

即便從這個距離，奧斯華都能清楚看到那人眉毛上不安的汗水。

他嘆口氣，起身乾了杯中物，放下玻璃杯，冰涼的手杖握柄代替原先重量。企鵝人試圖下樓，考量到腿腳不便，選擇了乘坐電梯，一瘸一拐走向薩斯隨意靠著的牆面。殺手正飢渴的盯著人群。

“維克多。” 奧斯華揭露自己的存在。

“你認為該怎麼處理那個鬼鬼祟祟的傢伙呢？”

薩斯朝企鵝歪一下頭，重新看向酒吧，繃緊頸部滿是疤痕的皮膚。

“那位綁馬尾，全身冒汗的老兄？”

“就是他。感覺只會製造麻煩，沒辦法讓我好好賺錢的那種。”

“甚至可能引來蝙蝠。”在薩斯停止微笑並開始執行命令清除渣滓前，奧斯華早已點點頭，以好的那隻腿為支點，轉身走回樓上。

一名端著雞尾酒的服務生吸引他的目光。那人眉頭的上翹幾乎無法察覺，但又飽含深意，使得奥斯華暫停了顛簸前行。

他是奥斯華雇用最久的員工之一，對客户不怎麼精明，但在自己的手和嘴下足夠優雅。

奥斯華考慮片刻，帶著允許抬頭。情願讓自己集中在對方古銅色肌膚和高聳的顴骨，而非白痴般表達感謝的微笑。儘管後者才是真正使他不由自主翹起唇角的原因。

通往樓上企鵝辦公室的電梯十分安靜，奥斯華對此自有規矩：不進行無謂而愚蠢的交談。非常好。

奥斯華閒來無事的想著待會自己還有多少精力來從事些有趣活動，直到發現那身著綠色，站在辦公室門口，身旁有著一把金色問號形狀拐杖的高個男人。

“愛德華。” 奥斯華語氣平板的唸出那人名字，音調絲毫彰顯不出剎那胸口的緊繃。

“我沒注意到你來了。很顯然，我那些能力不足的員工也沒有。”

“你好，奧斯華。” 愛德咧出一個寬闊而險惡的微笑，一如既往。

“好久不見。”

“嗯，是的，好吧，鑒於你這陣子似乎洗白了，這真不令人意外。報紙上寫著 : “謎與人悔過自新”。與蝙蝠那夥人合作，嗯 ? ”

“也許我們能私下談談-”“當然。” 奥斯華打開辦公室的門，半是由衷遺憾的遣走了服務生。

奥斯華嘆口氣，走進辦公室，如以往般讀不出喜怒，看著愛德甚感興趣的翻閱桌上文件。

門在身後咔嗒一聲關上。

“那傢伙上次我來時見過，” 愛德沒有費心抬頭，紫色手套翻閱面前的紙張。“不是箱子裡最犀利的工具，但......我想他肯定有什麼長處讓你決定留在身邊。”謎語人抬頭，帶著同樣憤怒而瘋狂的微笑。

奥斯華感到雙頰發燙，迅速走向桌前，把愛德的手拍開。

“你想要幹嘛，愛德？” 奥斯華問，在椅子上坐下。突然之間感到十分疲憊。

“考慮到您新的……社交圈子，我無法想像有什麼值得與我分享的。”

“我不是來此調查你的，如您假設那般。” 愛德收起微笑，移動至奧斯華面前，一屁股坐在桌上，朝那人傾身 。

奥斯華有那麼幾秒因為對方的身處自如而感到憤恨，如此舒適的坐在自己桌上，好像企鹅不是哥譚最危險的份子之一。好像外面的人群沒有因為恐懼而甚至不敢與他目光接觸。

“那麼你真幸運，”奥斯華憤恨的說，怒瞪對方。

“如果膽敢威脅我，你知道我會毫不猶豫的幹掉你。”

愛德吞咽著，奥斯華對那人頭上皺起的弧度相當滿意。他被嚇著了，他想。很好。他活該。

“也許我現在確實站在天使的一方，但我無意背叛真實的自己。” 愛德的臉變得柔和，聲音低沉而認真，像很久以前曾經的那樣，在槍擊和愛和復仇恆更於他們之間以前。

奥斯華內心的某個部分軟化了，儘管他小心翼翼的不表露出來。

“天使的那方。” 奥斯華笑了，語調苦澀。“你嗎 ? ”

“你也讓自己不再是非法之徒，不是嗎 ？奧斯華，你始終是我的靈感之源。”

“哼，” 奧斯華嘖聲，但沒有進一步爭論。“也不是那麼的合法。”

“顯然不，” 愛德同意。“這就是為什麼我在這。”

“啊，”奥斯華笑了，恢復冷淡。“所以，你是代表新朋友來的。”

“我代表我自己。來警告你。” 謎語人聲音再次變得嚴肅。

“繼續。”

“蝙蝠侠知道你和哈維·鄧特的失踪有關。”

“他無法證明這點。”

“不，” 愛德愉悅的說，而奥斯華討厭自己喜歡那人欣喜若狂的模樣。

“但是他特別看重鄧特，而且仍在為你前陣子耍的小花招不爽。”

“那是個意外。” 奥斯華揮手抗議道。“他太執著於那些可怕面容相關的-”

“不管怎樣，” 愛德打斷，“他很生氣，而目標是你。”

“那你建議我怎麼做呢？”

“我不知道。” 愛德承認。“理想情况下，放走雙面，或者至少躲藏幾周，等風頭過後-”

“放走雙面？躲起來？僅僅當了幾周GCPD的走狗，你就已經跟那群傢伙一樣愚蠢了，甚至遠過於此。”

“奥斯華-”

“愛德華，” 奥斯華嘶聲嘲笑。“我有名聲要維護的啊。這城市善變而薄情。嘗試任何一種你剛剛提出的絕妙方法，都可能讓我失去一切，被打回底層，費盡千辛萬苦才得以重回寶座。再一次。那些苦日子早該被秉棄。就讓蝙蝠來吧。我可以應付他。”

“但-”愛德中途停下。嘆口氣。“他想要血債血償，奥斯華。”

“外面有一整個城市渴望著我的鮮血，”奥斯華的音量不比耳語大多少。“他們最終都沒能如願。你該比任何人都清楚。”

愛德臉色蒼白，而奥斯華難忍胃裡醜陋扭曲的滿足感，如此苦澀不堪。

“我手上曾沾滿你的血。” 沉默幾晌，愛德最終說道。語調粗糙，於膝頭絞緊雙手。

“是的，”奥斯華承認。“但你别無選擇。”

當然，他們彼此都知道，這是個謊言。奥斯華死在所愛的人手裡，可能並非愛德當初的設想，但自那之後，他確實活得如同幽靈，空虚疼痛，滿是心碎的哀戚。

愛德低頭望著自己雙手，雙眼放空彷彿正在思量些甚麼。

奥斯華決定不再聽下去。他累了。

企鵝毫不客氣的說：“如果是這樣，愛德，我想今晚就到此為止。可以說，我度過了艱難的一天，如果要與那嗜血天使抗衡，至少也該先休息一下。”

“好吧。” 愛德安靜笑著，自知被下達了逐客令。

他從書桌上起身，拿起拐杖。奥斯華帶著些微被逗樂的眼神看著這一切。

“順帶說，我喜歡那個。新玩具 ？你知道的，我們之中確實有人需要根好拐杖才能得體走路。”

“我會用來幹些別的，”愛德微笑，在掌中旋轉杖首。完完全全的炫耀。

奥斯華試圖起身，但被一隻手按住了肩膀。

他低頭望向那處，如此震驚。他早已不記得最後一次愛德碰他是多久以前。

“我能自己出去。” 愛德向他保證，在離去前輕輕捏了捏那人肩膀。

“晚安，愛德。” 奥斯華在對方身後喊道。“我真心-感謝...你的警告。”

愛德轉身微笑，繃緊雙唇。

“哦，”他突然出聲，眼睛在鏡片後方閃爍。“我要剛才那位服務生給我弄杯喝的，所以不要想讓他回到這。”

奥斯華對此表示好笑而懷疑，不過愛德在他做出回應前就走了，門扉悄悄於那人身後闔上。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

結果證明，這點小小的蝙蝠威脅並不構成問題。

謎語人盛大回歸，使哥譚市民感到恐懼的同時也大大取悅了媒體們-絲毫不令人訝異。

在蝙蝠俠和GCPD試圖解决他散布在城中各處的大量謎題過程，鄧特出現了，幾乎是從死裡復活，新的頭銜與作案手法使他和謎語人競相搶佔著報紙頭條。

不到一周的時間內，奥斯華打開辦公室大門，再次發現愛德坐在自己的辦公桌上，修長的雙腿交叉著。

他重新戴上了轉換陣營前曾戴過的紫色多米諾面具，對奥斯華現身展現露出牙齒的，大大的笑容。

這樣的時刻總讓奥斯華好奇愛德為何不是個以微笑出名的反派。

“嗯哼，” 奥斯華招呼道，“看來謎語人警探的日子已經過去啦。誰想到呢。”

“你也好啊，奥斯華。” 愛德的笑容擴大。

“蝙蝠如何面對你那令人震驚的背叛 ？” 奥斯華拄著拐杖走近幾步。

“他斷了我三根肋骨。”

“啊，” 奥斯華同情地皺了皺鼻子。“感同身受。”

“不過已經是好一陣子以前了。” 愛德抿唇，柔軟的笑著。

“我想我應當為此感謝你。” 奥斯華又靠近了幾吋，髖部緊壓桌子邊緣，仔细地看著愛德。

“告訴我-你那爆炸性的捲土重來。只是為了忠於自己？或者-”奥斯華停頓了一下。愛德好奇地朝對方歪頭，眼神難以琢磨。

“或者，” 奥斯華重復道，吞下猶疑不決。

“是為了把蝙蝠的注意從我這裡移開？”

“嗯......” 愛得戴著手套的手摸過自己下巴，有趣的思考著。“在你看來是這樣嗎？”

“我無法信任你的表現。”愛德的微笑因此減弱，手自臉上垂下。

“如果你想玩什麼把戲，” 奥斯華繼續說道，緊緊握住拐杖，“還是去找蝙蝠吧。”

“這不是把戲，” 愛德防衛的說。“我這樣做確實是為了分散蝙蝠俠的注意力，是的。我很擔心你。”

奥斯不安的踱著腳，雙耳發熱。某種危險的，近乎於罪惡感般的情緒在內裡氾濫成災，如此荒謬。並不是說他沒有理由不信任愛德為此的努力。

“好吧，” 奥斯華最後說道，眼神飄向地板。

“謝謝你。僅管我還是堅持自己可以解决這檔事。”

“對此我從未懷疑過。”

“嗯。” 奥斯華發出懷疑的哼聲，抬頭看向愛德。儘管如此，他們間的氛圍仍輕盈了不少，比過往幾年都來得要令人放鬆。

“但說真的，愛德，散布整個城市的3*3公尺謎語箱，那真是-”

“蝙蝠俠花了16小時才完成第一個。這還只是第一個而已，” 愛德挺起胸膛，臉上滿是輕佻的驕傲。“我認為那些GCPD的老朋友們已經完全放棄了。”

“基督在上，愛德，” 奥斯華嗤之以鼻。

“有時我都覺得自己很幸運能用僅僅一發打在肚子上的子彈逃過你的抱負。”

愛德瞪大眼，張開嘴巴。如今，子彈問題常常只是他們談話內容的潛台詞。

某種程度上來說，公開談論這事已經成了彼此間如此熟悉的傷害手法，冷暴力與諷刺。

愛德變了臉色，暗色眼睛被點亮，而奧斯華已經準備好應付來自對方的爆發、攻擊或天煞的，一個謎語。

但那人笑了。笑聲自喉頭深部湧出，愛德雙眼瞇起，以手摀嘴。

他笑得越發張狂，幾乎是初始的兩倍大聲，假使沒有那些斷掉的肋骨作祟。

奥斯華被那些聲音嚇得鬆開手裡的杖。他不確定自己曾見愛德如此開懷、幾乎是脆弱的笑著，即使在他們一起生活的那段時間。

甚至當愛德仍然愛他時也沒有-他確實曾經愛著自己，奥斯華知道這點，無論對方當初在碼頭上是多麼奮力的否認。

當愛德抬頭看他，肩膀抖動，眼角隨著笑聲溢出淚水時，奧斯華終於忍不住。

他也笑了，胸膛感到如此溫暖，雙頰因微笑而疼痛，體內有什麼東西重新散發出光采。

他决定以後再來擔心這意味著什麼。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鵝崽 : 我公笑起來超好看>///<


	3. Chapter 3

  
這樣的擔憂顯然有其必要。  
  
他感覺愉快而溫暖-甚至開心到咯咯笑著。然而對企鵝來說，這太過愚蠢。如此危險。  
  
  
  
愛德到冰山酒吧拜訪奧斯華的頻率越來越高，每周至少會出現兩次。  
  
他常以討論商業事務、一些不聽話的下屬需要教訓、或者某個新反派在城市造成的衝擊當藉口走進奥斯華辦公室。有時就乾脆就只是拿瓶酒或新想的謎題等在辦公桌旁。  
  
人們當然開始注意到這些。自從上次他接受任何服務生提供的性服務以來已經過了一段時間，他可以想像人們竊竊私語，謠言將如何流傳。想到這些便使他喉嚨發緊，而這症狀通常只有在大量毫無節制的飲酒後才會出現。  
  
更糟的是，謠言對象是那個人。  
  
那個愛德華 · 尼格瑪，該死的謎語人，曾經的市長參謀，後來的死敵，曾開槍打死自己，親手毀滅企鵝帝國……好吧。徹頭徹尾的災難，除了給自己製造愚蠢的弱點以外毫無他用，他只能想像外頭有多少白眼狼等著看好戲，拿這些瑣碎軼聞打趣。  
  
他變得神經兮兮。卻對此束手無策。就在上周，某些智障僅僅是提起了謎語人的名字，就讓企鵝暴怒，瞪大眼緊抿著唇，射穿了那混帳的膝蓋。  
  
多年來，他已在試圖克服這樣的怒火中取得進展，掌握了按兵不動，忍氣吞聲等待時機一舉殲滅的藝術。然而。僅僅是與愛德華 · 尼格瑪重新建立嶄新穩固關係的幾周，他又退回了被原始衝動驅使的自己。  
  
真可悲。如此愚蠢。人們都開始注意到了。  
  
  
  
奥斯華站在卧室鏡子前，僅著一條三角褲，雙手顫抖的滑過臉龐，繞有暗紫光環的淡色眼睛注視著腹部的子彈疤痕與周遭明顯皺起的粉色皮膚。  
  
他用手指劃過邊緣，感受疤痕組織的存在。奥斯華提醒自己，這就是你上次讓那個男人佔據心神所發生的事。  
  
手指一次又一次重複劃過疤痕，如同在心中反覆說道：這就是你上次讓那個男人佔據心神所發生的事。  
  
他知道，並深深清楚，自己需要利用那眾所周知，令人恐惧的自尊心，來結束這一切。  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
然而，所有奥斯華為了切斷關係所做的決心注定付諸流水。  
  
當打開辦公室的門，他總會發現愛德坐在桌上，有時翻動奥斯華的東西，而其他時候在瞎忙著用來針對蝙蝠的玩意。總是如此令人遺憾的，可愛。  
  
  
  
至於今天，他走進去後便發現愛德坐著，一瓶已經被打開的梅洛葡萄酒擺在腿間，旁邊是半空的杯子。  
  
他一如既往地對奥斯華露出微笑，露出大大的，被染成淡紫色的牙齒。  
  
奥斯華發出介於嘆息與微笑間的聲響。  
  
“我還以為你請了病假。” 愛德向他打招呼，往杯子裡倒入更多酒，朝對方舉杯。“你通常會更早進辦公室。”  
  
“是的，” 奥斯華回答，接過玻璃杯。“我多花了些時間查看酒吧業務。不能讓哥譚的好市民們在浪費金錢享樂的同時忘記要害怕我。”  
  
“相當明智。” 愛德微笑。“儘管你根本不必擔心。那些頭腦簡單的傢伙似乎比以往任何時候都更怕你。”  
  
“是嗎？” 奥斯華振奮起來，抿了一口酒。“我還擔憂你的到來會使人分心。我從未在辦公室耗費這麼長時間。”  
  
“你的影響早就滲透到這地方每個縫隙。即便不在現場，人們都能感受到那震懾的目光。 無處不在的企鵝威壓。”  
  
“哦。” 奧斯華受寵若驚的說。他很想相信那是真的。“也許是我太神經兮兮了。”  
  
愛德放下酒杯，玻璃與桌面撞擊出柔和的聲響。奥斯華利用交談空檔加入愛德，允許對方幫自己爬上桌面。  
  
  
  
“當你說自己神經兮兮時-”奥斯華又喝了口酒，害怕及將被脫口而出的句子。“是因為我的緣故？” 愛德問，語氣與表情除了好奇外看不出別的。  
  
“好吧，” 奥斯華又抿了口酒。“沒錯。”  
  
“是因為我們間的……過往。” 愛德語氣平版地說，顯然不是個疑問。 “你擔心我們再次親近的傳言會削弱你的影響力。”  
  
“難道不會嗎？” 又一口。  
  
“使你看來軟弱？”愛德定定地看著他。奥斯華瞪著酒杯。他需要再來一點。  
  
“使我軟弱。是的。” 奥斯華肯定道，語氣比想像中強硬。“那是你教我的，不是嗎？說了不止一次。 ‘愛即弱點。' 之類的。"  
  
  
  
“我不知道自己是否還深信那點。” 愛德輕聲說道。這其中的某件事激怒了奥斯華。怒火猛然炸裂。  
  
“說起來很容易，是吧？你根本沒有付出過什麼。毋須等到失去一切才得知這點。不用一遍又一遍，在那些毫不在乎，如同沒有靈魂冷血動物般的人面前羞辱自己-"  
  
“奥斯華，” 愛德堅定地打斷。 “你知道那不是真的。”  
  
“我不知道。” 奥斯華啐道。“那正是可悲的部分。”  
  
  
  
“你不是-” 愛德嘆了口氣，在說下去前頓了頓。“奥斯華-”  
  
“很高興能與你重新聯繫上，愛德，真的。” 奥斯華安静地說。“但我們之間，也許再過天煞的一百萬年都無法再有什麼了。”  
  
“所以，讓我搞清楚一下，你是想要-“  
  
“結束一切。不管這到底算什麼。”  
  
  
  
“好吧。” 愛德停頓了一下才小聲說道，滿是挫敗。奥斯無法讓自己繼續看著對方。  
  
  
  
“儘管已經說過，而且...無濟於事。但我真的很抱歉，奥斯華。我憎恨自己曾對你做過的。”  
  
“但你無法收回那些傷害。” 奥斯華吸吸鼻子，最終抬頭，任由淚水自鼻梁滚落。愛德張合著嘴，眼裡滿是破碎與絕望。  
  
  
  
“奥斯華。” 他皺眉，聽起來有些猶豫。“我無法否認。碼頭上的一切-我所做過的决定-造就了我。讓我們成為今日的模樣。”  
  
如同奥斯華總是忍不住設想那般。如果可以重新選擇，他不確定愛德會改變那天下午的任何一件事。面對事實真令人欣慰。使說再見更加容易。  
  
奥斯華已經浪費了太多年在欺騙自己，那一天也許可能以不同的方式結束。  
  
他說：“你是對的。” 聲音粗啞卻出奇穩定，考慮到那不住滾落的淚水。  
  
愛德點頭，於是起身，悲傷但接受。他撫上奧斯華的臉，手套皮革緊貼肌膚。  
  
  
  
無聲靜默的，奥斯華內部有某種的東西再次碎裂。  
  
  
  
愛德將唇印上那人顴骨，停住剎那，然後離去。  
  
奥斯華獨自一人坐在桌上，無法理解親吻怎麼能比子彈更傷人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全篇最虐，之後會慢慢好轉的，相信我www


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章企鵝與OMC警告

之後，一切恢復正常。

企鹅每晚坐在冰山酒吧的頂層休息室，眼神陰鬱，手中酒水不斷。

歡愉和恐懼並存在他身下的空間，無論合法與否，生意都相當興隆。無人膽敢投以好奇的注視，或對謎語人的缺席-那傢伙如今回到了時不時做案，搞點樂子的日常-發表意見。

小心翼翼不落人口舌，在那些還不錯的日子裡，奧斯華甚至可以欺騙自己比以往更加放鬆。

某些沉悶的夜裡，當終於受夠了酒精，實在無話可說，開始覺得過於緊繃而關節痠痛時，他甚至再度允許那些被仔細挑選過的服務生進入辦公室。

一個這樣的夜晚，他徘徊在酒吧底層，尋找發洩與動手的對象。

一雙深褐色，閃耀著邀請神色的眼睛與自己相遇，讓奥斯華下定決心。

他點頭，兩人走上樓，侍者滿是熱情地說 : “柯波帕先生，我是–”

立即被打斷 “我不在乎。”辦公室大門在他們身後緊閉，奥斯隨後將手放上對方脖子，一路滑過胸膛堅挺的肌肉。那人身材高大，脖子又長又瘦，奥斯華不禁想到這角度大概也與他面對愛德時的差不多，在同樣的高度舉手，描摹著那熟悉的顴骨鋒線。

服務生俯身試圖吻他，但奥斯華安靜地用一根手指阻止對方，指尖挑開眼前-不是愛德-傢伙的襯衫，緩慢而挑逗，直到布料最終滑落肩頭，奥斯華沿著軀幹向下親吻，濕滑且草率，後退幾步讓兩人往房間深處移動，直到撞上書桌。

褲子鈕扣接著解開，冰冷的拉鍊在奧斯華手中被滑下，西裝褲與內著同時散落，卡在大腿之間。

奧斯華目光落在那人微勃的，又長又黑，有著鼓脹頭部的陰莖上。他舔了舔手，將其放上莖身，向上撫弄，柔軟而挑逗。

企鵝抬頭望著男人的臉。對方雙眼緊閉，脖頸後仰，張嘴無聲呻吟。奥斯華更快、更用力地搓揉，看著那人在自己手中膨脹，低沉咆哮、臉龐泛紅。

他總想問問他們，當這種時刻，陰莖被他掌握在手，因暢快而仰頸長嘯的感覺如何。

不是那種“在你濕滑的掌中感覺很棒”，而是如此開放而赤裸在一位男人掌中-更重要的，在一位以血腥嗜殺聞名的男人掌中，毫不防的感覺。

奥斯華認為這相當魯莽，不經大腦，幾近某種自殺行為。但人們仍前仆後繼的湧上，渴望在企鵝-那位掌控哥譚一切恐懼的男人-手中揮汗直至高潮。

這令人又忌又妒的眼神實在厭煩，奥斯華乾脆跪在自己膝上，將男人含入嘴中，下巴痠疼的來回擺動，來分散那些令人討厭的，觀看他人擁有奥斯華從未允許自己享有樂趣的時光。

許久以前，他也曾秘密幻想過這樣的樂趣，而最近一次...是...愛德-

在他上方，一聲喘息爆出：“我要到了。” 伴隨細微的呻吟，男人達到了高潮，鹹澀在奧斯華喉嚨底部散開。

他盡責地吞咽，用手撐住桌子好幫助自己起身，轉頭面對門扉。

“所以-您希望我為您做什麼嗎？” 男人在喘息之間詢問。

“這些就夠了。” 奥斯華說，自口袋拉出手帕，擦拭嘴角和指尖。

“哦，” 那人有些驚訝。“好的。”

他穿得很快，離去時奥斯華為對方打開大門。

“後會有期，老板。” 他眨眨眼說。

奥斯華緊張的笑著，關上門。

有時在經過這些小冒險後，確保門鎖上且只有自己一人獨自待著時，奥斯華會試著將手放進褲子，讓自己達到高潮，雙眼刺痛，嘴唇緊閉。

在更美好的日子裡，他可以讓那些自己於他人觸碰下會是什麼模樣、何種感覺的幻想浮現腦海。

然而今晚，他已經太醉，腿太痛了，且更令人悲哀的，太過思念愛德。（畢竟在那些夢裡，始終只有來自愛德的撫觸。從來無關尷尬。）

奧斯華吞下因感傷落下的淚水，準備離開。

然而就在離門口只剩半公尺多時，牆壁被轟然撞碎，沖擊力道使得奧斯華被撞倒在地，傷腿因疼痛而尖叫。

早在抬頭前他已開始大喊大叫，認清事實後怒火更是瘋狂燃燒。

蝙蝠。

“聽著，這真是有夠野蠻，我不知道你自以為是誰，但是-”

强壯的手臂纏住喉嚨，打斷企鵝的話。

酒吧老闆被提起，身子懸在空中，雙腳無用踢動。

“謎語人。” 蝙蝠咆哮，緊緊握住奧斯華的脖子。

“我-我不-”奥斯華憋出幾句台詞，努力試圖呼吸，“不知道他在哪-”

“我知道。你只是誘餌。”奥斯華被猛然放下，還沒等他站穩腳步便又被提著後頸，伴隨衝破窗戶飛向天際的掛勾，霎時房間裡除了滿地的碎玻璃外空無一人。

在胸口被壯碩手臂攬住前，奥斯華至沒有時間抗議，就被從那他媽的窗口帶走了。

真是經典。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

昏暗劇院裡，奥斯華不舒服地坐在一張硬皮椅子上，手腕與腳踝被緊緊绑住，看著蝙蝠逐一檢查那些被噴灑在舞台地板上，呈螢光綠的神秘標記。

奥斯華氣得冒煙，在心底策劃對那些天煞不長眼，簡直毫無路用員工的血腥謀殺，但蝙蝠顯然也處於類似情绪中。他沒有忘記前陣子鄧特事件引發的一系列嗜血案件，而奥斯華正是那個試圖欺瞞披風使者的主謀。企鵝選擇保持安靜。

自將奥斯華從那該死的辦公室綁架來這後，蝙蝠始終一言不發，不過要弄清楚現下發生的事並沒有很困難。

愛德，該死的謎語人，毫無疑問在某些不為人知的地點設置了爆裂物，除非那些荒謬謎題被及時解開，否則下場難以想像。

假使他們兩個這次幸免於難，奥斯華真的得和他好好談談。如果愛德想炸毁那些該死的大樓，那就廢話少說，別淨搞些舞台效果，乾乾脆脆的炸了省事。

但他當然清楚，炸毀建筑從來就不是那個荒誕不經，草菅人命反派的終極目的。這就是為什麼他會被綁到這了。

奥斯華很想大聲嘆息，假使那麼做不會引起蝙蝠注意的話。

直到奥斯華終於聽到明顯的開門聲前，他又度過了幾分鐘的安靜折磨。

撞擊聲響徹整間大廳。

“你叫我來這裡是代表放棄了？那個’蝙蝠俠’最後還是敗於我手？” 愛德語氣滿是雀躍，由張狂笑聲與戲劇化組成。

經典的迷語人登場。奥斯華十分想殺了那人。

蝙蝠沒有回應，只是瞪著謎語人，嘴角扭曲成不懷好意的笑。

“那是什麼-哦，” 愛德華終於在離舞台足夠近時注意到奥斯華，嗓音裡的愉悅陡然熄滅。奥斯華不確定當愛德甚至都不知道他在場的情況下，自己他媽是要怎麼當個誘餌。

“認真的嗎，蝙仔？你寧願這樣做，也不動動那毫無疑問精采絕倫的大腦？真無趣-”

“閉嘴，尼格瑪。” 蝙蝠咆哮，嗡鳴聲在房間裡回盪。

奥斯華怒視愛德，那人拒绝在看向自己，目光鎖死在舞台彼端。

蝙蝠自高處躍下，身後披風颯颯作響，支手掐住奥斯華喉嚨，將他從椅子上抬起幾吋。奥斯華被綑住的雙手掙扎著，毫不意外地作無用功。

至少愛德現在願意看他了。

對方抿著嘴，在多米諾面具上皺起眉頭。“拜托，” 愛德嘲笑道。“我們都知道你不會殺了他。你什麼時候殺過人？更別說一個無辜的-”

蝙蝠嘲諷的笑了。奥斯華肯定會把他們兩個一起幹掉。

“我也不打算殺了他。” 蝙蝠如他所說那般將奥斯華放下，任他在重心不穩的狀態中掉入椅子。

“你到底在說什麼？” 愛德冷笑，語調看似沒有受到影響，但確實花了有點久時間才回復。

蝙蝠仍然彎著嘴角。以一種十分嚇人的方式。

“幾個月前，當你重操舊業時，有件有趣的細節，” 蝙蝠緩慢而令人生畏地以眼神緊盯愛德。

“關於時機。”

愛德姿勢透露出越發的不安，但仍勉力維持笑容。

蝙蝠繼續說，“在你短暫加入蝙蝠集團的那段時間，我持續監視所有罪犯。” 隨著更多音節蹦出，愛德的笑容也越來越勉強。 “看來有人始終深受你的重視”。

奥斯華不敢置信地看著這一切。愛德目光只往自己的方向撇去短暫幾秒，但在場所有人都沒能錯過它。

蝙蝠嘴咧得更開了。

“就在假裝'站在正義一方'的同天，你第一次被人看到出現在冰山酒吧。兩天後，又投奔了犯罪的老路。媒體們紛紛猜測是什麼讓你變心，但很明顯的，你在試圖讓我分散注意了。”

“好吧，” 愛德笑著，將雙手搭上蝙蝠肩膀。（如果不是被绑住的話，奥斯華十分希望能把臉埋入手中。）“我衷心希望你不要把所有這些瑣碎的事牽連一起，但既然-令人難堪的-世界最佳偵探竟回答不出那些簡單謎題-”

“夠了。” 蝙蝠抓住西裝外套的翻領將謎語人提起。

“告訴我炸彈在哪，否則企鹅將會為此付出代價。嚴重的，無法抹滅的代價。”

愛德挑釁的挺胸。

當謎語人反捉住蝙蝠手臂，拉近彼此距離時，奥斯華已經開始在想蝙蝠會剁掉自己的哪個肢體部分。

“我知道你是誰。” 愛德低沉而致命地咆哮。

噢，奥斯華幾乎忘記了那人可以有多可怕。

蝙蝠對此眨了眨眼，輪到愛德露齒微笑。“這個地方。謎題的內容。炸彈位置。一切都指向你。面具底下的那個男人。”

“偉恩企業。” 蝙蝠猛然意識，嗓音幾乎可稱為溫和。

“叮叮叮，答對囉。” 愛德狂躁的大笑。“看到了吧？不是很容易嗎？不是相當明顯嗎？”

當蝙蝠放下愛德並急忙打電話給奥斯華猜大概是吉姆·戈登的人時，愛德仍在大笑，彷彿自己已大獲全勝。

“炸彈在偉恩企業。那邊交給你們處理-我負責逮捕謎語人。”

“你要逮捕誰？” 愛德問，自以為有機會消遊法外。

“逮捕你。” 蝙蝠重復道，在每個單詞前都加了重點停頓。

“你一定忘了，我可是知道蝙蝠俠的秘密身份-”

“沒有人會相信你這種堕落的罪犯。”

“那到是……” 愛德皺眉。“即便如此，但如果我說了些甚麼，社會大眾仍會開始質疑-”

蝙蝠嘆氣，從萬能腰帶拿出一枚令人畏懼的蝙蝠標，以迅速而流暢的姿態射出，奥斯華幾乎看不到這一切是怎麼發生的。

但他明確感受到疼痛撕裂了大腿，一聲不由自主的哭叫，回響在劇院的每一寸空隙之中。

“如果我沒失準，現在企鵝的股動脈已經被劃開。”

愛德試圖走近查看，但被蝙蝠的手臂給擋住。

奥斯華心臟幾乎躍出喉嚨，腎上腺素飆升，疼痛混合著恐懼與冷汗。

“你知道在流血致死前他剩下的時間不多。”

“嗯，那實際上取決於-”

“愛德，” 奧斯華絕望地打斷。此時已沒什麼好失去了。“拜託。”

愛德看著他。

奥斯華期望對方但凡有一絲考慮過救他，但心底不禁感到惶恐。

像是這麼多年來，自己最終又回歸那個碼頭。脆弱無助，只能從冷漠的愛人手中祈求倖存。

沉下臉色，愛德轉回面對蝙蝠。奥斯華的心又一次碎了。

然而那人說 ：

“阿卡姆？” 他問，小聲到難以耳聞。

蝙蝠點頭，愛德痛苦的閉上眼，深吸口氣。“好吧。好吧！但要先讓他去醫院。”

蝙蝠表示同意，迅速將愛德綁上椅子。

奥斯華有些暈眩。

“便宜你了，布鲁斯，你清楚這點。那是作弊。”

蝙蝠沒有做出回應，轉身離開愛德，用新娘抱的方式將奥斯華帶到外頭。遠比奥斯華想像的要溫柔。

外頭早已有台救護車在等待，奥斯華本人也不得不為之驚嘆。

蝙蝠確實預料到了這一切。

“我實際上並沒有瞄準動脈。” 披風鬥士承認道。

他小心翼翼將奥斯華放上擔架。“逢個幾針就沒問題了。”

奥斯華的臉燥熱發紅。確實是被耍了。

“多體貼啊。”他冷冷回道。“在幫愛德報仇時，我會牢記這點。”

救護車的門關上，看著被割開的褲腿，微笑不住浮現在奧斯華臉上。

犧牲，他想到。愛情是關乎犧牲。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 輪到老爺成為反派紅娘惹www


	6. Chapter 6

  
讓愛德離開阿卡姆一點也不難。  
  
GCPD和蝙蝠俠遲早都會震驚發現，阿卡姆的警衛中有多少是冰山酒吧常客，如此機靈，不會錯過任何一個向哥譚地下之王展現忠心的機會。  
  
  
  
奥斯華小心翼翼避免做出任何可能使他與愛德逃獄被聯繫上的事，舉例來說，拒絕探視對方。  
  
儘管如此，他仍像以前一樣會送些禮物，匿名的，當然，但愛德華可以從包裹上的黑色圓點圖紙輕易認出自己。  
  
在此期間，他也馬不停蹄準備著酒吧的防蝙蝠工事。  
  
堅不可摧的玻璃。建築外部閃耀的藍色霓虹燈，防止某大型哺乳類自昏暗角落潛入。一隊狙擊手每天晚上在酒吧周遭的有利位置監控。甚至雇用了超能力者的來固守自己最常出沒的頂層休息室。  
  
下一次蝙蝠想靠近他時，將不得不跟其他人一樣先來個預約。  
  
  
  
  
  
奥斯華在愛德計畫逃獄那天處於隨時會緊張到暈倒的狀態，他在底層舞廳待了超乎尋常久的時間，緊盯著酒吧入口。  
  
凌晨兩點來了又走，奥斯華最終選擇回家。  
  
他有些失望，憂心計畫是否出了差池。  
  
還沒有任何關於謎語人逃脫的報導，而奥斯華拒絕接受愛德只是不想見他的可能。不可能是在他那樣向蝙蝠俠自首之後。  
  
  
  
他考慮著明早順帶拜訪阿卡姆的可能性，也許可以用探視别人當幌子下-上次聽說時，雙面也被關在裡頭-然後走進客廳就發現愛德坐在他的沙發上，兩隻大長腿交叉擺放。  
  
那人戴上舊眼鏡，穿著些微褪色的綠西裝。  
  
  
  
“愛德！” 奥斯華驚叫出聲，內心滿是訝異，安心和諸如此類的渴望。那是種熟悉卻被遺忘的感覺，多年前曾伴隨著死緊的擁抱，但他們已經太久不那麼做了。  
  
奥斯華僅僅是坐在他身邊，真要說的話，也許比數周前的距離還近些。  
  
  
  
“奧斯華，” 愛德熱情地微笑，那笑容足以使奧斯華停止呼吸。“據我了解，我還欠你一個謝謝。事實上，是好幾個，那些禮物真的很受用。”  
  
“我也欠你人情。”奥斯在微微皺眉以前，不由自主地還以笑容。“我稍早還在等你拜訪酒吧呢。然而當你沒出現，甚至也沒聽說謎語人逃離阿卡姆的報導時-”  
  
“那些傻瓜可能還沒意識到我已經逃走了。”  
  
“你可能是對的。那裡所有的聰明人都在為我工作。”愛德笑了。  
  
  
  
“至於我為什麼選擇來這而不是酒吧-好吧，我認為部分是因為想念這地方，私以為現下的我可以自由進出，無需被你朝腦袋發射火箭砲之類的。但是，現實層面來說，現在幾乎不太可能潛入冰山酒吧。你為了阻止蝙蝠侠而做的努力確實相當有效。”  
  
“可以直接從正門進來，你知道的。工作人員已經被知會，你可以直接上樓，沒有人會對此質疑。”  
  
“哦，”愛德驚訝地說道。“我還以為你不想被公眾注意到我的拜訪，或其他什麼的。”  
  
“當蝙蝠衝進辦公室綁架我時，你甚至都不再私下拜訪了，所以我認為這實際上並無關緊要。”  
  
  
  
“你說過，我們之間的親密會被用來對付我們自己，而蝙蝠事件確實證明的你當初的擔憂其來有據。” 愛德中立地說，如同一個客觀的描述者。  
  
“這樣講也沒錯。” 奥斯華承認，低頭看向膝蓋。“但是現在-我想為自己說句話-”奥斯華吞咽著，十分緊張。在繼續以前，他強迫自己抬起頭，對上愛德好奇的目光。  
  
  
  
“和你決裂這麼多年以來，我……嗯，我的感覺從未改變太多。” 奥斯華再次低頭。  
  
“感覺？”  
  
“對你的情感。”奥斯華解釋，壓制了翻白眼的衝動。  
  
“哦。” 愛德溫柔地意識到。“所以-”  
  
“所以，我想如果蝙蝠或任何人想利用你來對付我，無論我們是否保持聯繫都可能造成同樣的後果，因此-最好還是-”  
  
“我明白了。” 愛德微笑。那笑容看上去足夠友好，但難以讀懂，如同愛德以往一般。  
  
  
  
“並不是說我們要在哥譚大街上挽著彼此手臂逛街。” 奥斯華脫口而出，衝動而不自覺。  
  
“但冰山酒吧現在是防彈的，接下來我也會在家裡進行同樣的裝修，而且我認為為我工作的傢伙實際上並不在乎你是不是在附近，只是因為曾經發生過'你開槍打我還把我推下碼頭'這回事所以也不能全無防備，但是-”  
  
愛德溫柔地笑著，揚起眉毛，而奥斯華為自己不安的緊張情緒感到尷尬。雙頰燒紅，他刻意放慢語速，小心翼翼拿捏接下來脫口而出的每句話語。  
  
  
  
“但我想自己已經克服那個了。或者說...很努力地想克服。即使其他人說閒話，那又怎樣呢？我寧願擁有你的友誼，就算人們從此不再畏懼企鵝。”  
  
“當然，還是多少要保持威嚇能力的。”  
  
“沒錯。” 奥斯華同意道，對此表示感激。“我可是那該死的企鵝。”  
  
  
  
“我只有一個問題，” 愛德眼睛雪亮地問道。“友誼？”  
  
“我們可以用別的詞來稱呼它。”奥斯華回答，有些退縮。“合伙關係或-或同事之類的-”  
  
“嗯，”愛德沉思著，笑容越發擴大。“或者…”  
  
  
  
他赤裸而柔軟的掌心握住奧斯華下巴，用以代替完成句子。  
  
他往前靠近些，堅定而溫柔的壓上奥斯華雙唇。  
  
  
  
“哦。” 奥斯華忍不住透過嘴巴呼吸，當愛德終於結束這個吻並繼續微笑時紅了雙頰。  
  
對方將手自奧斯華下巴滑落，輕撫過脖子，手指摩娑著耳垂後方的柔軟皮膚。  
  
甚至在愛德再次俯身親吻他前，奧斯華整個人已如同煮熟的蝦子一般，嘴唇柔軟的分開，裡頭又濕又滑。  
  
  
  
奥斯華吻了回去，熱情的嘴缺少經驗，卻完全能以激情彌補（他顯然不會去親吻那些被帶到酒吧上層的男人）。  
  
當愛德另一隻手抓住奥斯華脖子的剩餘部份時，他讓對方帶領整個親吻的節奏，舌頭慵懶的彼此交纏。奥斯華幾乎在那人的觸摸下融化，雙手自然而然環上愛德的腰部，整個人向前傾斜。  
  
  
  
奥斯華後仰拉開彼此距離，呼吸沉重，嘴唇浮腫。“你想這樣做多久了？” 他問。  
  
  
  
“早在我意識到之前。” 愛德-幾乎-害羞地承認，這畫面甜蜜到奧斯華幾乎忘了羞怯。  
  
當他終於抬起眼時，淚水自雙頰落下，恰好滾入愛德仍捧著自己臉蛋的掌心中。  
  
  
  
奥斯華吸吸鼻子：“我想自己也是如此。”他回想起愛德公寓的綠色光線，他的歌聲以及每晚換繃帶時那種安靜謹慎的神情。  
  
  
  
奥斯華認為他看到愛德的眼睛同樣變得水汪汪，但隨後當他們的嘴唇再次接觸彼此時，腦海已是一片空白，嗡嗡作響，除了將雙手滑過對方背部外無暇思考其他事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於在一起了啊啊啊(奧米加式咆哮
> 
> 第二部分就是各種啪啪啪惹，敬請期待WWW


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開始冬令進補的部分WWW

奥斯華與愛德在接下来的兩周裡保持低調，企鵝忙於清理幫派內部的鬥爭，謎語人則準備再次作為反派盛大的回歸報紙頭條。

他們親吻后的關係與往日親密相處的方式沒有多大差異，儘管比起那段克林格小姐仿冒品出現前的黄金日子仍顯得稍加遙遠疏離，但已經比徹底決裂後的關係要好得多。他們現在每天都與彼此見面，喝酒、談天和親吻，而奥斯華顯然心情愉悅，甚至可以說，是有史以來的最佳狀態。

某個在愛德公寓裡的夜晚，空酒瓶被亂扔在桌前，醉了卻仍熱情的愛人們彼此溫存。愛德的手滑落奥斯華身側，停在褲襠前頭，輕輕揉捏。

奥斯華眼睛倏忽睜大，嘴唇和舌頭在背脊僵硬時完全靜止。

愛德立即後撤。

“對不起，這...太快了嗎？我們已經在一起兩周了，根據那些冰山酒吧侍者私底下的閒談，我還以為-”

“閒談？” 奥斯華的臉泛红。他可以感覺到胸膛裡逐漸生成的怒火。

“其實也沒什麼-只是-還記得嗎，那次候我在辦公室外頭等你，而你和那個服務生......我以為 - ”

“是啊，你已經說過不只一次了。你到底是怎麼想的？”

“我應該先問過的。” 愛德嘆氣，雙頰呈現粉色，對方明顯的尷尬讓奧斯華態度也有些軟化。

“就問吧。” 奥斯華如此回答，儘管胸口緊繃，指尖顫抖，他仍想辦法做到從容應對。他將一隻手放上愛德膝蓋以示歉意。

“好吧，” 愛德笑著，鬆了口氣。“你有過性經驗，對吧？”

“這個嘛，”奥斯華停頓一秒，思考該如何解釋自己特殊的經歷。“是的。但沒有人-從未有人碰過我-那裡，或者，任何地方。”

“我明白了。”愛德說，而奥斯華幾乎可以那人腦袋裡瘋狂運轉的齒輪聲，直到對方終於恍然大悟。

奥斯華咬唇，掩飾差點浮現的笑容。

“所以，” 愛德在幾秒的嚴謹推論後繼續說道，“你曾經碰過其他人，男人，確切來說。但……只有給予，而非接受歡愉。對吧？”

“對。” 奥斯華點頭，感到有些頭重腳輕。

“那麼，我可以假設你從未經歷過插入性性交？”

“不。” 奥斯華肯定道，雙頰發燙。 “我的意思是，沒錯，你是對的。我從來沒有-呃-”

“插入性性交” 愛德補充上十足醫學專業但對實際情況毫無幫助的用詞。

那是種冷酷而絕非性感的說法，但聽著愛德重複一遍，依然使奥斯華深潛某處的慾望如春水攪和，脈搏急促。

“我從未有過，但-” 奥斯華感覺心跳在脖頸處瘋狂作響。 “我想我願意。”

“好的。” 愛德微笑著說。

“不是現在。”

“我也沒以為你會想現在做。” 愛德揉了揉對方大腿，低頭看著自己的手畫圈，然後再次滿懷希望的抬眼，看向奥斯華。“你能讓我碰碰你嗎？只用手，也許？”

“呃。” 令人遺憾的，奥斯華只能任由模糊的反胃感取代先前的熱情。“不是現在。”

“好吧。” 愛德說，手自大腿抬起以撫上奥斯華的臉。

他親吻那人鼻尖，然後是他的唇。以無比純潔的方式使奥斯華再度陷入情潮。小個子男人考慮了兩人現下的狀態：愛德明顯被喚起，他自己也好奇著，讓手和嘴做些理應使雙方舒服的事將會感覺如何。

“我可以碰你嗎？” 奥斯華問，語調顫抖。

“哦，當然。” 愛德呼吸沉重。

毫不猶豫的，奥斯華解開愛德的領帶，將之扯開拉至頸後，然後繼續專注在襯衫鈕釦上，以通常不會有速度將他們一個接一個打開。因為這是愛德，而非某具無名的軀體，他迫不及待將手指伸到那隱藏在西裝底下的所有肌膚。

襯衫在幾秒内被徹底脫下，愛德聳聳肩，將之扔下地板，坦然接受奧斯華凝視他裸露肩膀，鎖骨以及軀幹的目光。奥斯華以雙手緩緩感受面前所有，當那對乳頭越發堅硬時，更加仔細用拇指描摹他們。

愛德很安靜，但他的眼睛緊閉，面龐潮紅，牙齒緊咬下唇。奥斯華一邊注視那人的表情變化，一邊更快的摩擦，然後用兩根手指輾過乳頭--  
愛德顫抖著，身軀在奧斯華撫摸下起伏，但仍未發出一毫聲響，而奧斯華意識到自己絕對不願錯過那人的呻吟。

奥斯華張嘴，吻向對方脖子，以舌尖感受脈動的同時，將手放上愛德仍穿搭整齊襠部，搓揉著。當感受到舌頭底下的脈搏猛然加速時，他抵著對方微鹹的肌膚露出微笑。

拉出距離以便解開那人褲頭的鈕扣及拉鍊，愛德在沙發上抬起臀部，讓奧斯華將褲子拉下至大腿中部，露出-毫不意外是綠色的-内褲。

看到愛德裸露的陰莖時，他低吟，吞嚥著。那玩意長而粗，基本上已完全膨脹。奥斯華用拳頭纏住起初還是乾燥的莖身，找到某條靜脈隆起，沿著它一路描摹至頂部，盤旋過紫红色龜頭，滿意的發現上頭裂隙已然濕潤。

奥斯華抬頭看向愛德的臉，緩慢上下抽動手腕，一上一下，一上一下。拳頭握力隨著每次抽動越發加重，對方緊閉雙眼，眼周皮膚甚至開始起皺，嘴角無力下垂，喘息越發的密集。

於是奥斯華撤回手，就像前次那樣，用唾液蓋過掌心使其足夠濕潤，然後才又重新將潤滑過的手纏上愛德陰莖，開始新一輪的撫弄，隨著濕滑唾液使整個套弄節奏更加順暢，他延緩並柔和了動作，以便愛德適應新增的強烈觸感。

當愛德手掌按向自己後頸時，奧斯華知道是時候加快速度。對方頭部後仰，一聲響亮的“哦”脫口而出，奧斯華便持續加速，讓那人大腿隨著他的放手而絕望大張並呻吟著-該死的終於-響亮且嘶啞，在猛然抽氣的間斷低聲啜泣奧斯華的名字。

通常情况下，這是在為他人手淫時，觸發奥斯華自我厭惡的時刻，那些扭曲而脆弱的愉悅面孔，帶來幾乎同等量的噁心與忌妒。然而愛德-此時的愛德看上去無比美麗，顴骨下的陰影與因潮紅而更深上幾個色調的暗红肌膚相互匹配，眼鏡因後敞的頭部而歪斜，嘴巴開著，舌頭無力垂落-

“奥斯華，我要-”

“等等，”奥斯華耳語道，吻著那人溫暖的面龐，然後落座於地，跪在自己膝上，因為過於激動而無視了傷腿的痛楚，將愛德陰莖頂端吸入嘴中，緩緩下沉，頰肉在灼熱的長度周遭收縮，搖擺著頭部，上升，然後下降，想像那肉棒在自己其他部位裡頭會是什麼模樣-

愛德發出長長一聲的，幾乎像是被狠狠勒住脖頸的尖叫，奥斯華知道那是來自對方的警告，於是他更用力握緊愛德臀部，口腔更勤快地工作，直到愛德張開的雙唇開始顫抖，大聲哭嚎，咆哮出某種類似奥斯華名字的喊叫，這才愉悅的嚥下那人精華。 他像那樣徘徊了片刻，等到愛德在自己嘴裡變軟，這才抬頭，任由對方疲憊的陰莖垂落在大腿間的椅墊上。

愛德倒臥回沙發上，雙手向兩側大展，雙腿分開，肌膚上閃耀著可疑的光澤。如此美麗的景象。奥斯華朝對方微笑，覺得自己也也幾乎因情熱燒灼而綻放光彩。他雙眼刺痛，下體硬得發疼，如果自己對著愛德赤裸的雙足來上幾下都可能直接達到高潮。

那人低頭看向自己，呼吸終於逐漸回穩。愛德向前傾身抓住奧斯華的肩膀，在他站起来試圖靠近沙發的同時彎下腰來穩住對方。

“好吧，” 愛德說。“那真是-”

“不錯？” 奥斯華驕傲地問，就像沒有人不知道他技巧高超。奥斯華彷彿仍有辦法在舌尖嚐到對方的味道，感受自己被低吟出聲的名字在脊椎來回顫動。

“非常棒。” 愛德笑著答覆，目光仍有些渙散。

他低頭看向奥斯華雙腿，小個子男人感到一股火花自下身蔓延而上，更加凸顯了腹股溝處的悸動。

“你確定不需要我-？”

“嗯。” 這是奥斯華唯一可以勉力吐出的字句。他想答應，因為在愛德剛剛和自己分享的片刻之後，所有那些恐懼和不安全感看上去是如此的不必要，然而同時間，他也想說“不”，事情發展得有些太快，而且某部分的他仍在處理這些過量訊息。

“還是，” 愛德小心翼翼觀察奥斯華的各種糾結，“如果只是讓你碰你自己呢？”

愛德嗓音沙啞，半閉著眼，而奥斯華只能對此無助呻吟。

“好的，那行。” 他深吸氣，“你可以吻我嗎？”

愛德挪動他-仍相當赤裸的-臀部好靠近奥斯華穿著整齊的部位，雙手托住對方臉龐，如同要求一般吻著他，先是閉著唇，然後輕輕舔舐以弄濕他們，誘導著那人張嘴，將另一片下唇含入其中。

奥斯顫抖著雙手打開褲子，隻手伸入，起初隔著內褲，當愛德叼起自己的舌頭拖入嘴中時便越發大膽的滑到最下層，全身心浸淫在手和愛德的唇與適才對方高潮的畫面，拳頭幾乎是與唇舌同步動作，緩慢而專注。

那唇舌逐漸下移，越過他的下巴，沿著脖頸曲線遊走，齒尖輕擦過脈搏。於是奥斯華只能喘著粗氣大喊對方姓名。  
“愛德 ! 愛德 ! 愛德 ! ”

拳頭用力握緊，陰莖抽動，當愛德吮吸脖子上的軟肉時，高潮降臨，眼前閃過白光，噴得滿手，所有過於劇烈的感受與氣味伴隨著哭嚎使他沉重喘息，四肢僵硬。

當愛德將唇自脖子上挪開時，奥斯華仍在顫抖。

“你還好嗎？” 對方擔心地問。

“是的。” 奥斯華說，他確實感覺不錯，但同時也哭泣著，因為感官過載而無法釐清原因。

愛德沒有繼續深究這個話題，而是將手臂纏上奥斯華，讓對方能夠將頭靠上自己赤裸的肩膀。他在那人肩胛骨之間畫著舒緩的園圈，直到對方不再顫抖，淚水也逐漸平息。

“我為你感到驕傲。” 愛德朝那人耳裡低語，於是奥斯華緊緊抱住他。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

奥斯華在下周大部份時間裡不斷回想關於那晚的記憶：愛德在嘴裡的重量，自己高潮後毫無防備而對方緊抱住他的模樣，以及那人最終將雙方收拾乾淨，哄他入眠。

他對愛德的渴求某程度上表現於肢體接觸，過分耽溺於那些擁抱與隨意地撫摸。但如今，在已確切體會那具軀體下的強健肌肉，品嘗過那人汗水與跳動的脈搏後，他們之間有了新的東西。  
奥斯華突然間劇烈的渴望更多。他想更深的認識愛德，像那些曾經被對方操過的女人一樣。他想要所有令人尷尬、恐懼，與最重要的，興奮的小細節。

他知道整件事發生的時間地點與時機皆操之在己。奧斯華想要它，愛德也是，理應很容易的，然而每天早晨起床更衣，低頭看著自己的身軀時，看見那道該死的淡粉色疤痕，總令他感覺體內噴湧的血液比碼頭下的河水還冰冷。

他告訴愛德自己已經走出過去的陰影，或至少努力這麼做，但在奧斯華的噩夢中，那人總將鋒利指尖插入疤痕，自己往往滿身大汗的驚醒，雙手緊摀腹部，彷彿那裏仍在不斷流血。

當他與愛德在一起時，一切看上去都很好，很容易將對方洋溢著喜愛之情的溫暖笑容與那看著自己沉入水下，緩緩失血至死的空洞瞪視區分開來。但睡著以後，所有的......都回来了。即便是洗澡時，疤痕總會頑固提醒自己。  
儘管奧斯華身處如今地位，他們之間經歷如此多犧牲，這麼多年過去了，他仍會不禁懷疑：我他媽到底在做什麼？

愛德知道有什麼地方不對勁，當然了。如果那天晚上親密接觸後的哭泣還不夠，奧斯華本身陰晴不定的親近表現也足夠引起他的注意。畢竟，他也是曾是個GCPD。

他們在冰山休息室頂樓，雙雙隱匿於陰影之中。看著下方被藍色燈光照耀的人們，愛德終於在清清嗓子後嘗試提起這話題。

“奥斯華，只是想讓你知道：如果你不願意在我們的肢體關係中更進一步的話，我是不會有意見的。”

奥斯華從側面瞥了他一眼，有些訝異。在公開場合時，他們往往只聊"公事"，儘管當下根本沒有人會聽到談話內容。

“我對此非常感激，愛德。” 奥斯華當下唯一的念頭脫口而出，讓整個對話顯得可笑。

兩人沉默了一會兒，但是奥斯華知道對方仍在糾結某些事。

“你可以告訴我的。” 愛德突然說。“有什麼東西在困擾你。我知道我之間有過-至少可以稱之為複雜的歷史，而那時你選擇了在我面前坦承的後果並不美好。但我確實希望彼此能重新建立信任。”

“愛德-”

“當然，對我來講，說起來都很容易，鑑於-”

“愛德。” 奥斯不耐地舉起一隻手打斷對方。

愛德安靜下來，攢緊雙手。

奥斯華在一番天人交戰後說道：“那些曾經被我帶進辦公室的男人-”  
“我恨他們。他們渴望我親手帶來的歡愉-特別是那些'經由手'的。數年來，企鵝的名聲早已建立。一個不容小覷的存在。除非你該死地確定自己有好處可提供否則千萬別惹的男人。只要張口便足以造成你和所愛之人的死亡。”

“這是你為自己赢得的。” 愛德說，奥斯華可以聽到話語背後的小小的微笑。

“儘管如此，人們仍-某種程度而言-排隊試圖品嘗我所帶來的歡愉。於是我...觸摸他們，看著那些人呻吟，如此信任，毫無防備且愚蠢。而我想知道：‘你們他媽有甚麼毛病？明知眼前是誰。難道不怕死嗎？’”

愛德轉頭安靜看著奥斯華。

“現在，每當我想到-我們時，我都會問自己同樣的問題。”

“我明白。” 愛德說，心裡滿懷愧疚。

“不是不信任你，”奥斯華澄清道，像是先前做出的决定一般，腦子裡某些部件突然喀的一聲，齒輪重新開始轉動。“只是我自己目前也還在-處理當中。短時間內發生了太多事。”

“確實。” 愛德同意。“謝謝你，願意告訴我這些。”

“我想我才應該感謝你讓我誠實面對自己。” 奥斯華微微一笑，心底某塊仍因被硬生生扯出有些疼痛。

“無論如何，這仍然是件不容易的事。” 愛德思考片刻後答道。“你一直都比我勇敢。”

奥斯華低頭，不確定該說些什麼。愛德似乎沒在期望回應。沉默在兩人之間蔓延，這次卻顯得溫馨。

當晚，愛德造訪了奥斯華的夢境，再度刺穿他，但這次沒有流血，而此番進入帶來的是絕佳歡愉。

他帶著滿頭大汗清醒，身體溫暖而沉重。男人臉上露出困倦而幸福的神情，微笑將手滑入睡衣底部，嘴裡咀嚼著愛德的姓名。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剩下最後的大肉肉就要完結啦~


	9. Chapter 9

之後事情變得更加容易。

奧斯華的噩梦停止了，或至少不那麼頻繁，他和愛德又回到更加和緩隨意的親密關係。（仍然主要是由奥斯華用手和嘴幫彼此解決，不過小個子男人確實讓愛德手指幾次滑到了襯衫與內褲下頭。）

奥斯華緩緩做著準備，為愛德的耐心感到感激。無論與對方相處抑或獨自一人時，更加大膽的探索身體，挖掘新世界，遠離那些曾使他長期以來無法允許自己享樂的，飽受摧殘的陰暗面。

一天下午，奥斯華覺得是時候了，便突襲拜訪愛德的公寓。他無法抑制的感到激動。

他挺著胸膛向對方宣示道：“我已經通知員工，明天晚上會休息。”

“好的。” 愛德顯然很高興見到他，但不太確定這番話底下的含意。“所以有什麼……你必須提前告訴我的理由嗎？”

“當然。” 奥斯華說，緊張的咬著下唇。“我在想，如果你有空的話，明天晚上可以來莊園，然後過夜-”

“沒問題。” 愛德笑了笑，眉毛微微上抬。 “而你說的'過夜'是指-”

“對。”

“性愛。” 愛德說出那未竟之言。

奥斯華點頭，耳尖發燙。

“而說到性愛，確切來說-”

“嗯。”

“是指插入式性交。”

“老天在上，愛德。” 奥斯華捏住鼻梁。“沒錯。”

“只是想確認這點。” 愛德掛上親切笑容，語調聽上去被明顯的逗樂。“現在，為了確保事前準備妥當，你想當-”

奥斯華迅速說道：“如果說出那句話，我會讓薩斯直接幹掉你。” 當然了，這只是玩笑。

愛德唇角微微翹起，吸口氣，準備再次進入談話。

“準備工作由我來操心就好。”奥斯華在愛德又說出些虎狼之詞前搶先答道。“你只需要準時出現。清楚了嗎？”

“我相信是的。” 愛德咧嘴。至少他的臉頰也因此帶上些微粉红。

“好的。不錯。非常好。” 奥斯華將手杖挪至另一隻手。 “我該離開了。哈莉和艾薇要見我，原因真是讓人難以猜想。”

“哦，替我向哈莉打聲招呼。” 愛德呻吟，帶著同情而畏縮的神情。 “那麼，明晚見。我是說，當然今晚也期待你的陪伴，但...明天也是。”

“也期待明天見到你。” 奥斯華害羞地微笑。

走到外頭，奧斯華半是期待那隻蝙蝠或哥譚的其他不好惹的傢伙攔下並抓走他，阻止自己那怕有一點機會享樂。但街道十分乾淨，只有幾輛過往的汽車，無家可歸的人們縮在長凳上竊竊私語。

奥斯華探探口袋，抽出一團皺巴巴的鈔票遞給他們（對企鵝人來說相當少見的舉動），然後離去，甚至小聲輕哼著曲調。

奥斯華在聽到揭示著愛德到來的敲門聲時，內心不住顫抖。他順了順頭髮，以瘸腿所能及的最快速度抵達玄關，帶著急切而緊張的微笑將大門開啟。

“哈囉。” 愛德招呼著走入室內，手上提了一瓶紅酒。他仔細瞧了一下對方，小個子男人看上去完全沒有意識到自己正被包裹於金紫交錯的絲質長袍中。“你看起來很可愛，如果不是說穿得有點少的話。”

奥斯華開心笑道 : “我認為這樣穿可以替我們兩個節省時間。” 兩人身後，門被關上並落鎖。

“我不趕時間。” 愛德說，將酒放上桌。“但你大概是對的。那些三件套什麼的確實有點麻煩。”

愛德捏了捏奥斯華肩膀。那只是玩笑性質的碰觸，但奥斯華已經整天都處於敏感而渴求的邊界，因此透過薄薄布料傳來的觸電感幾乎讓他呻吟出聲。

奥斯華墊起腳尖，隻手纏上愛德後頸，將兩人拉近，迫不及待讓雙唇交錯，舌尖溫存。愛德將手放上對方背部，唇舌飢渴的尋覓那人，身軀緊緊相貼，散發出灼人的熱度。

“你想-你想要來點酒嗎？” 愛德打破了吻，雙唇紅潤的問道。

“不。” 奥斯華尖銳打斷，因過於激動而暈眩，依偎向愛德仍置於下背部徘徊的碰觸。“我只想要你幹我。”

話一出口，自己肌膚的每寸都因此燃燒，大腿繃緊而雙球麻刺。

愛德震驚的張嘴，表情裡有什麼逐漸浮出，炙熱且危險。奥斯華感到呼吸困难。

奥斯華完全不知道對方可以如此迅速而有力，愛德抓住他臀部兩側，將小個子男人抬起至腰部。奥斯華雙腳離地，只得抓住愛德的脖子好支撐自己。

四片唇瓣再度激情交錯，愛德將奥斯華帶往臥室，接吻速度絲毫不放慢，而奥斯華無法不更滿意現下天堂般的情境，他在彼此嘴裡呻吟，安心將重量託付給愛德強壯的手臂，陰莖早已無比堅挺的蹭往對方腹部。

愛德將奥斯華仰躺著放到床上，那人雙腿大開，長袍間隙一覽無遺。帶著滿是飢渴的眼神，愛德粗暴扯開繫於腰部的束帶，將對方身軀嶄現無遺，暗色雙眸貪婪舔舐奥斯華蒼白裸露，滿是疤痕，明顯被喚起的軀體。

愛德依序甩開外套，長褲與底褲，期間從未間斷眼神接觸，他看著奧斯華攢緊身下罩衫，大敞姿勢帶來的脆弱感如同愛人的碰觸一般直擊內裡。愛德撫上那人脖子，感受他的胸部，他的乳頭，然後用更加柔和的力道，來回盤旋於子彈疤痕周遭的敏感肌膚，墨漬般的腥紅色自奥斯華眼底炸裂。

這幾乎就像他的噩夢，但愛德那鈍厚又長著老繭的指尖是如此輕柔地摩擦。那人垂首咬嚙奥斯華鎖骨，左手挪向他的性器，即便是笨拙的擼動都足以使奥斯華曲起腳趾，因為渾身上下最敏感的三處同時被攻略而無助呻吟。房間在周圍快速轉動，無聲的懇求自嘴邊溢出，他蹭動臀部，永不止歇的摩擦-擼動-吮吸讓所有感官迅速過載。

“愛德，拜託。”奥斯華乞求，愛德明白他的暗示，嘴巴和手向上移動，托起奥斯華雙頰，舔弄那人耳朵。

“你信任我嗎？” 愛德低聲咆哮，語調末尾輕柔上揚，奥斯華嗚咽著答應，快感震撼彼此的腹股溝。

愛德向下滑落，沿著對方軀幹一路輕咬舔吻，在大腿內側落下更為輕柔的碰觸，他握住奧斯華雙膝，將那人雙腿抬起，打開，在新暴露出的臀肉上親吻，大手掰開臀辦，暫停了一下以享受眼前美景。奥斯華感覺自己熊熊燃燒。

再多幻想抑或噩夢都不足以讓奧斯華準備好面對這一刻。愛德親手打開自己，面對他敞開的大腿，無比渴求那嶄露無遺的後穴。

奥斯華感覺下邊的肌肉繃緊，彷彿擁有自我意識般饑渴，於是他只得以手摀住臉龐，在雙掌間的空隙裡艱難呼吸，為接下來的事做好準備。

完全意想不到的下個瞬間，愛德已經開始舔弄自己潮濕的股縫，即便理智上清楚這是必然的發展，依舊絲毫無助於奧斯華準備好面對那親密的，令人羞怯而無比私人的片刻：愛德的唇，他從沒想過能以這種方式體會那人於私密處的親吻。

愛德張嘴，深沉而灼熱的喘息直撲後穴，然後是厚重的濕舌，向下直擊至最裡，逼得奧斯華大叫出聲，隨著愛德一路進攻狹小的穴道，小個子男人感覺從臉龐、胸膛、陰莖乃至股縫都被點燃。那舌尖偶而會調皮的盤旋於身下人的硬挺之上，復又回到逐漸被舔開的穴口，隨著逐漸深入，一下快速，再來放緩的節奏與變化多端的角度，快感與前端被擼動的刺激層層疊加，讓奧斯華不由自主抬起下身，渴求著更多。

感覺到那人身體的喚起，愛德將舌尖滑入內裡，向更深處蠕動，而奧斯華發出的聲響簡直無與倫比，讓那些曾在自己手下受折磨的尖叫都顯得平凡無奇，那些自喉頭底部傳來的呻吟讓他的每一根神經震顫，散射出愉悅的火花。身下男人的大腿、軀幹，甚至所有的身體部位都如此緊繃，唯有後穴因愛德努力不懈的舔弄而濕軟鬆弛。

愛德突然後撤，讓舌頭滑出體內，奧斯華原先被掰開的臀辦隨著對方將他的大腿放下而復歸原位，愛德溫柔按摩著傷腿，以免長時間的緊繃帶來更大傷害（那確實有些疼，但奧斯華全心全意專注在腸道裡殘留的濕意與興奮的針刺感）。

按摩結束後，愛德將自己覆上奥斯華仍然靜靜顫抖的身軀，捧起那人臉龐，彼此視線交疊（奥斯華這才意識到，方才的某個時刻裡，愛德已經摘掉了眼鏡）。

“你還好嗎？” 愛德問，舔去唇邊殘留的唾液，眼滿是溫柔。

“嗯。” 奥斯華喘著粗氣，無助地將臀縫蹭向對方。

“所以你還是想要-”

“當然。”奥斯華搞笑的翻了個白眼，緩下呼吸。他抓住愛德由於某種原因仍未來得及脫下的襯衫領口。“不過在此之前，先把這脫掉。”

愛德連忙坐起，迅速解開鈕扣，將衣服拉過頭頂。現在自己已經完全赤裸，硬挺的陰莖昂揚，直指腹部。看著眼前人頭髮凌亂，手臂線條閃著精瘦光澤的模樣，奧斯華不由自主撫上對方大腿，游移直上，雙手最終停駐於髖部。

“你看起來真帥。” 奥斯華說，語泛哽咽，由於各種原因，他仍然有些不敢相信這真的發生了，懷疑自己是否已用光了一生的幸運並將因此蒙受咒詛。

愛德傾身向他，帶著笑容，指尖穿梭過奥斯華汗濕的頭髮。

“你也是。” 愛德懇切地回答，對於一個剛才把臉埋在自己屁股上的人來說，這確實意味了很多。

奥斯華有些被觸動，捂著嘴，卻掩不住底下輕笑。

“那麼。” 愛德沉重的喘息。 “告訴我你想要什麼。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“我想要你進入我。” 奧斯華紅著臉，雙手自愛德的臀丘一路滑上對方精實的背部。

“你想怎麼來？” 愛德問，嗓音低沉而篤定，眼底蘊藏著熱情，臀部蹭向對方。

“趴著，我想。” 奥斯華小聲說道。“對我的腿來講比較輕鬆。”

愛德在脖子按下一個吻，緩緩讓奥斯華轉身，直到舒適的腹部朝下，赤裸趴在那件敞開的長袍上。

由於無法看到，他只能感覺愛德在越過自己上方，伸手去拿奧斯華放在床頭櫃上的潤滑劑，打開蓋子。那人抬起奥斯華臀部，在下方墊了個蓬鬆枕頭，讓他發出微小的愉悅哼聲，享受陰莖蹭過涼爽的絲質表面，屁股翹起，準備好被進入。

愛德撫上兩側臀瓣並將其分開，用一隻手維持撐開的姿勢，停頓一會，然後將兩根裹滿潤滑油的手指帶到入口邊緣，來回交替用力摩擦肌肉環。

在沒有任何警告的情况下，愛德逕自將手指插入直到指關節的深度，奧斯華猛的拱起後背，身子痙攣，仿佛不由自主般吸吮著愛德那細長扭動的食指。小個子男人努力讓肌肉在指尖周圍放鬆，臉龐無力的蹭著床墊喘息。

“那感覺-太棒了-”他脫口而出，而也確實如此，內裡被填滿-加上心中忍不住想像自己在愛德眼中是如何被撐開，淫蕩的用對方手指操著自己，臉色潮紅，忍不住磨蹭床褥-再再讓奧斯華感到無與倫比的愉悅。

愛德回以後拉的手指，一次挪出一根指節那般的緩慢，覆又重重戳刺，改變了角度，如此反覆循環，一再-一再的-直到-哦-他擊中了那個能使奧斯華內部如同滾燙岩漿般高熱噴發的點，随著愛德的高速動作，底下人不由自主抬起臀部，然後無法抑制的向下方枕頭拱動。每一次向内滑動都使得奧斯華大腿不穩而顫抖，呼吸急促，伴隨陣陣高昂的呻吟。

愛德將手指完全拉出，用乾燥的那隻手撫過奧斯華後背，警告與承諾即將到來的。僅管奧斯華再怎樣也無法轉動足夠的角度來看見對方，他仍能感覺那道熾熱的眼神。

奥斯華聽到塑膠瓶蓋再次被彈開的聲響，臀部因期待而向後搖擺靠近愛德。有些畏懼，但流下的淚水中也飽含了情熱。他再次被打開，沉重且圓鈍的頭部緩緩擠向入口，奥斯華與愛德都停滯了幾秒，以享受此刻。

壓力微微增加，然後，迅速無情的，愛德並沒有直接插入，而是將性器頭部在穴口周圍滑動。微妙的摩擦力不足以使這般空虛得到緩解，奥斯華握拳，內裡渴求夾緊些什麼。肉體的相互磨蹭確實使自己呼吸急促，但遠非能達到高潮，達到那瘋狂釋放與再次渴求的所需。

“愛德。” 奥斯華憤怒的嘶聲作響，“拜託。直接。操我。”

奧斯華聽到一聲輕笑，然後當愛德用一個不容質疑的力道將完全自己推入，髖骨撞上自己被掰開的肉瓣，他感覺到痛楚與愉悅交替貫穿過身體。奥斯華呻吟，拱起後背，將雙腿展得更開好讓愛德的長度能完美被納入。那玩意完全無法與區區幾根指頭相比。

“呃啊......” 奧斯華喘息，感激著愛德的耐心，在試著挪動前讓自己有足夠時間適應。在足夠放鬆，能清楚感受被填滿的快感後，他幾乎看到眼皮後方開始閃現五彩繽紛，濃厚而爆炸般狂喜的油墨，漫向所有最為末梢的神經。奧斯華從沒想像過這個。

以足夠舒適的角度，奥斯擺動背部，感受被深深貫穿，退出，然後再度捅入的快感層層交疊，在腦海中幾乎放大了十倍，而自己根本來不及在下一波的衝擊前適應所有這些熱潮。

愛德後拉出一半長度，轉了個方位，然後又是一記深刺，空虛與被填滿的感覺交替貫穿奧斯華，使嬌小的男人近乎啜泣。

他將臀部抬得更高，愛德的猛推再次擊中核心，熱浪隨著男人尖叫潑灑自每一處指尖，沒有任何休憩空間，愛德不斷加速，更深，更快，刺刺狠狠撞向奥斯華飢渴而痠疼的腺體，直到那刻降臨，大腿肌肉，雙球以及屁股都全然繃緊，愛德的名字在奧斯華高潮到來時吐成絕望尖叫，無法抑止的痙攣、顫抖，然後逐漸和緩，烈焰凋為穿通四肢的溫暖爐火，平靜而安詳。

他癱軟在枕上，愛德仍在操幹著。度過高潮後的清明期，奧斯華現在可以清楚感受來自對方的每次擺盪，可以聽到愛德的低吼，髖部肌膚狠狠拍打自己的臀瓣。不成句的隻字片語，像是“太緊-”和“奥斯華他媽的-”不斷自對方口中溢出。

奥斯華處於極度敏感的狀態，肉穴裡的每一寸都酸痛且刺疼，但他仍穩穩地張開身子，讓愛德得到所有他要的，推入至任何他想的深度。

一連串的"是的"和"愛德"填滿了兩人間的空氣，直到對方嘶啞呻吟，推進開始不穩且失去節奏，隨著一聲拔高喘息，愛德也越過界線，指甲深深扎進奥斯華髖部，轟然倒在小個子男人背上。

他們那樣躺了一會，交疊的軀體隨著呼吸而規律上升和下降，直到兩人都恢復得差不多，愛德才悶聲笑著翻向一側。

奥斯華轉身面對對方。愛德看上去一團糟，渾身汗水與精斑，奥斯華只能猜想自己也好不到哪去。他笑出聲，撫上那人臉龐。

愛德在碰觸下閉上雙眼，蹭向對方掌心。片刻後，他睜開眼，向下掃視奧斯華的軀體。

“如果我從未那麼做，你認為我們會少走些冤枉路嗎？” 愛德問，指尖再次憂慮撫過槍傷所造成的疤痕。

奥斯華內心滿懷思緒，沉重的承認：“我不知道。”

“我不知道沒那麼做，你是否有機會原諒我。”

“嗯，” 愛德說，放下手，抬頭望向奥斯華泛著霧氣的雙眼。“抱歉。這問題的時機有些不恰當。”

“不，” 奥斯華搖頭。“沒關係的。那是我的一部分。屬於我們的部分。”

愛德微笑著流淚。他俯身親吻奥斯華，溫柔中帶點鹹味。

“你和我一樣，也覺得餓了嗎？” 奥斯華中斷親吻，問道。“並不是要破壞氣氛什麼的。”

“我可以吃點東西。能肯定至少會有幾家餐廳願意在聽聞我的名聲後為我們保留位置。”

“沒必要恐嚇他們。畢竟，我可是哥譚之王呢。”

奥斯華伸手拿起放在床頭櫃上的電話，愛德的笑容寬闊而明亮。

***

奥斯華坐在辦公桌面前，揉捏太陽穴。即便還沒超過十一點，已注定是個漫長的夜晚。

昨晚蝙蝠二次襲擊後，自己的員工聯合起來，要求-大幅-提高薪資與福利，使得四分之一人手處於真空狀態，包含那些被揍進醫院裡的狙擊手們。

蝙蝠的入侵最終沒有成功（為此，奥斯華必須向薩斯和電刑者（Electrocutioner）表示感謝，而非其他沒路用的小嘍囉），但披風義警確實幾乎連根踹了奥斯華的維安部隊。

說實話，奥斯華本人完全無法在這節骨眼感到放鬆。

他認真衡量關閉酒吧幾天好清掃整頓內部的利和弊時，門突然被打開。

奥斯華抬頭，驚心膽戰的憂慮著最壞情況。當意識到只是愛德後，他大大鬆了口氣。

“哦，愛德，謝天謝地。我剛經歷了超級悲慘的一天。”

“蝙蝠又來打攪了？”

“比以往任何時候都更誇張。” 奥斯華點頭。他突然注意到愛德的套裝，看上去有些熟悉，但又帶點微妙差異。“是謎語人的代表綠色。一陣子沒看到你這樣穿了。”

“是的，關於這點。” 愛德咧嘴一笑，閒晃過來，隨意地躍坐上在奥斯華桌面。 “你很幸運，因為我-度過了超棒的一天。”

“請說~”

“我想我終於找到了，” 愛德大叫，幾乎在狂躁中跳下桌子。“徹底擺脫蝙蝠難題的完美解答。”

奥斯華揚起眉毛，懷疑且好奇。

“儘管你在其中也扮演了要角，但我得承認，我才其中的主角。” 愛德謙虛將手擺放至胸前。

看到對方華麗起身，十足戲劇性，洋溢著誇張的自信，讓奧斯華心底感到一股暖洋洋的搔癢。

“所以，” 愛德說，要求奥斯華專注於眼前大事。“你想聽聽看我的計畫嗎？”

“親愛的愛德，簡直迫不及待啊。”

愛德開心地捏了捏他的手。

喜悅之情沖刷全身，奧斯華意識到這是他有史以來最安全的時刻，對蝙蝠，以及全世界。

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者後記 : 標題來自Lana Del Rey的 "Love"。因為我就是如此的接地氣，基本上在寫作本文時瘋狂循環這首歌。
> 
> 譯者後記 : 終於填完這坑啦啦啦~~~瘋狂灑花吼吼吼 ! 我謎鵝還可再戰一萬年 ! ! !


End file.
